The present invention relates broadly to a telephone communication system and in particular to a micro-processor controlled telephone designed to be compatible with existing switch gear that enables a plurality of functions to be accomplished by the telephone operator.
Highly sophisticated switch gear is currently available from a number of different manufacturing sources, and these switching systems generally include a memory and computing capability to permit various functions to be performed. For example, the switch gear can be programmed to automatically transfer calls from one extension to another so that an individual can have his calls received at a location removed from his regular work station. Another exemplary function may be referred to as a speed call function whereby a plurality of frequently used numbers can be stored in the memory of the switch gear which will automatically dial the complete number once the operator at the telephone dials an abbreviated number. These two functions, i.e. the call forwarding and speed call functions, are merely representative of a plurality of various functions available with the current generation of switch gear. For the purposes herein it is contemplated that the switch gear is connected to one or more outside telephone lines provided by the telephone company and to a plurality of individual telephone sets, terminals and/or extensions. The switching system serves to provide communication between the incoming telephone lines and a selected one or more extensions.
In the prior art each individual operator is provided with various instructions for the steps that he must take to utilize the various functions available. For example, the operator is typically required to enter certain codes on the telephone keyboard to activate a specific function. The codes for each available function differ and the operator is required to remember the codes for these specific functions or refer to a listing of the codes each time he wishes to utilize a specific function. It has been found that in view of the requirements upon the operator to memorize the specific codes or refer to a listing of codes each time he wishes to actuate a function that the operator typically will simply ignore the various available functions significantly underutilizing the capabilities of the switch gear.
The prior art also includes individual telephone sets having the capability of transmitting and receiving both voice and data communications. Such prior art systems typically require one set of wires for voice communications and one or more sets of wires for data communications. The implementation of this type of "smart" telephone thus requires significantly more wiring than conventional two wire systems with the resultant increase in expense.
It is desirable to have a telephone set compatible with the present sophisticated switch gear and which will require relatively simple operator steps to initiate any one of a plurality of available functions. In certain applications, it is also desirable to have a telephone set with the capability of storing selected secure numbers at the telephone itself as opposed to the memory of the switching system so that only the operator of that particular telephone will have access to these secure numbers. Such a feature has particular applicability, for example, in the financial business where it may be desirable to have only selected persons capable of dialing specific numbers and conducting substantial financial transactions by telephone communication.
The present invention is an individual telephone set that meets the two criteria previously described and which has other advantages over the prior art systems. The telephone set of the present invention incorporates a microprocessor with a memory and computing capability and the operator by simply actuating a single easily read function key will initiate a desired function. The microprocessor responds to the operator request to establish communication with the switch gear and automatically initiate the desired function. Additionally, the microprocessor has a memory storage capability and is programmable to receive a plurality of individual secured numbers that may be known only to the individual operator and which can be recalled and automatically dialed. The telephone set of the present invention also communicates with the switching system over the conventional two-wire set eliminating the need for significant and expensive additional wiring required in the prior art "smart" telephone systems. The telephone of the present invention will encourage full utilization of the capabilities of the current line of sophisticated switch gear and make the incorporation of such systems into many telephone communication networks to be economically feasible and desirable.